


festivities

by littledust



Category: Hanazakari no Kimitachi e | Hana-Kimi (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-25
Updated: 2005-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-18 04:31:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledust/pseuds/littledust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas has come to school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	festivities

The school was a den of lunatics at any given time, therefore it seemed only natural that the insanity would _quadruple_ over the holidays. Despite this logic, Umeda Hokuto could only groan and pop more aspirin, quite certain that it had never been this bad before. Some first-years had set off fire alarms by leaving a tray of Christmas cookies in the over, and Nakatsu and Mizuki had managed to free the reindeer from the little Meet Santa And His Friends exhibit that the administration had thought was a _wonderful_ idea, so _festive_. Damn kids. School would be so much better without them. Muttering to himself, he lit up a cigarette.

And then came an earsplitting blast of holiday music, followed by a small whirlwind of Peace And Goodwill To All Men, Particularly Senpais.

"FA LA LA LA LA, LA LA LA LAAAAA!!" Akiha caroled, producing red and green streamers from seemingly nowhere and wrapping them around the irate Umeda. Then came some bells and candy canes and brightly colored Christmas tree ornaments, followed by a squeaky red Rudolph nose. "Merry Christmas, you Scrooge!"

"I hate you," was all he could manage in response.

"That's all right, I have MISTLETOE!"

After a few go-rounds with the mistletoe, Umeda _may have_ , sort of, grudgingly admitted that the Christmas season could be a little enjoyable. But only sometimes.


End file.
